Shades of Grey
by Misery Severity
Summary: REVISED. Every night and day, Amy Rose is in shades of grey because she lost her mind and she's broken inside. And it's all because of Sonic the Hedgehog. He abandons her for many months and she takes drastic measures. Not to mention some upcoming surprises. Amy x Sonic x Sally.
1. Part 1

Part 1

One evening, the pink hedgehog, by the name of Amy Rose, waits for her blue hero outside in front of her house. She was not wearing her usual red attire, but instead, she was wearing a white tank top, black pleaded skirt, black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. Her soft pink quills grew an inch passed her shoulders. She's no longer the eccentric and adorable 12 year old fan girl we used to know, but now a sexy and mature 19 year old young adult. Amy grew out of her childish behavior by the time she was 15; she used to chase her hero everywhere she sees him, but not anymore. At the age of 17, she became the girlfriend of her one and only love life, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy was standing in front of her house waiting for Sonic to show up. She suddenly saw a streak of blue light coming towards her and there he is. The blue hedgehog was wearing his grey hoodie, blue jeans, and his usual running shoes. He pulled out a red rose, which symbolizes his love's beauty and personality, and gave it to her.

"Ames, this is for you." He let out a warm smile. Amy took the rose.

"Thank you, Sonic." She smiled back.

The blue and pink hedgehogs held hands as they walked away to start their date. They had dinner together at a 3-star restaurant and afterwards, they took a long stroll through the Station Square Park under the bright moonlight. What Amy doesn't know is that Sonic has a special gift for her. He secretly held something in his hoodie pocket. He led her to a spot behind the bushes and in between the oak trees, atop with some tulips of different colors. They both sat down.

"Sonic," she began, "why are we here?"

"There's something I want to give you." Sonic took a rectangular dark-colored velvet box out of his pocket and held it up to her. He opened the box to reveal a piece of jewelry. Amy gasped softly at its beautification.

"Oh my…" she was speechless.

Sonic took out the jewelry, which turned out to be a golden heart-shaped locket. He opens the pendant to reveal a message inside in cursive: _"Sonic & Amy 4ever Love"_.

"I bought this for you as a gift for our two year anniversary of being together." He told her.

"Sonic, it's so beautiful, I don't know what to say." Her jade green eyes sparkled.

"You don't have to." He smiled. "Turn around."

Amy did as he said; she was facing away from Sonic as he clasped the locket around her slender neck.

"Perfect." He said.

Amy turned back around so Sonic can get a good view.

"You look so much beautiful than before."

"Thank you so much for the gift, I love it." She let out tears of joy and a warm smile. Sonic stroked her cheek and stared at her with his emerald eyes.

"I love you, Amy Rose."

"I love you too, Sonic."

They both had their lips touched and they kissed passionately under the full moon.

After their date, Sonic walked Amy to his house and they went up to his room on the second floor. He picked her up bridal style, carefully placed her on his bed, and locked his bedroom door. He goes on top of her and passionately kissed her; his tongue entering the interior of her mouth and their tongues intertwining one another. He broke off the kiss for a second.

"Amy…" he moaned her name.

Sonic slowly and carefully stripped off Amy's jacket, then the rest of her clothes. She managed to do the same to his. They kissed once again and started their love-making session.

_Two months later_

Amy had another date with Sonic. He told her to wait in front of the movie theatre and she did. The pink hedgehog was standing in front of the entrance, wearing the same as the last time, except she was wearing denim shorts. Sonic was supposed to meet her at 2:00 pm, precisely; Amy looked at her watch. 2:15 pm. Sonic was late.

"Sonic, where are you?" she said to herself.

She waited and waited and waited until one hour later, she gave up. Heartbroken and devastated, she decided to go home. Sonic never stood up Amy before.

As she was strolling along the sidewalk in complete utter sadness, Amy caught a glimpse through the glass window of a café. She couldn't believe her eyes. Through the window, she saw Sonic with another female. She is a brown chipmunk-squirrel with red hair, blue belly top, jeans, and brown boots. Her name is Sally Acorn, Amy's worst enemy. Sonic had his arm around her waist and she was leaning her head onto his shoulder. He even gave her a kiss on the lips. Amy immediately knew where this was going: Sonic cheated on her.

As days passed by, Amy has been refusing to leave her home. She wanted to contact Sonic, but she didn't have the courage to do so. She's paranoid about what he'll say to her after seeing him with another girl. Amy was in her bedroom, lying on her bed in misery. She persistently cried, her tears were soaking through the pillowcase. Within a few minutes later, she received a text from Sonic. It read:

"_Amy, I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I'm leaving you. I know we've only been going out for a couple of years, but I'm afraid it's not going to work out anymore. I found somebody else that I truly love. I'm so sorry, Amy. Goodbye."_

Amy, even more devastated, loses her grip to her phone and it dropped to the floor. She continued to sob on her bed. For the first time ever, a heartbroken rose was broken up by her true love, her so-called blue hero.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. It is now a cold winter. Still, Amy couldn't get over her heartbreak. She always hated Sally Acorn; they never got along ever since they first met. Ever since that breakup via text message, the pink hedgehog felt worthless and nothing. The more she thought about him, the more pain she suffered.

The pain in her heart was unbearable. Amy has been consuming very little food and drank glasses of alcohol. She thought drinking would make her better, but it didn't, it worsens. However, she still drinks and drinks every day until she's fully intoxicated. Moreover, she's been feeling pain in her stomach as well, addition to nausea and vomiting. She doesn't know what was going on, but she ignores her symptoms and resumed her binge drinking.

One day, Amy was finally out on a sunny but cold day. After staying in her home for many months, she decided to go out for a stroll. She was wearing her black hoodie, denim jeans, and black boots. As Amy was walking down the sidewalk, she kept feeling the persistent pain in her stomach. She cringed as it got sharp, so she placed her hand on her abdomen to relief it. She noticed not only her stomach is cramping, it strangely got swollen. Despite it all, she continued walking down the street, to the Station Square Park.

Amy walked along the pavement and watched the scenery as the trees lost their leaves, the grass turned brown, and the flowers were gone for the season. At first, Amy felt serene from the view but that only lasted for two minutes until she saw a large group of Mobians at the center of the park. She took a closer look; all she could hear from them is laughter. Then, she finally noticed who they were: Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, and of course, Sonic and Sally. They were sitting on the grass, having some sort of picnic and a get together. Amy began eavesdropping without letting anyone of them to notice. First, there was incoherent chatting, and then Sonic quieted them down.

"Okay everyone, may I have your attention, please?" he was giving some sort of announcement. They stopped their conversation and glanced at him. "Most of you may have know about me and Sally throughout these past few months."

"How can we not know?" Knuckles joked. There was a small snickering from the boys.

Sonic chuckled and continued. "Anyway, while I was with Sally," he smiled, looked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I always thought there is a special connection between us two, and I always thought that we may have a future together."

"Aw, Sonic." Sally said warmly. Sonic let out a blush.

"So the reason why we came all the way here today and why I invited you eight over is because I'd like to declare some very special news." Sonic turned to Sally and held both her hands. "Sally, first thing first. I just wanna say that you're a very special someone to me and you'll always will be. And… I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sonic took out a small velvet box and got to his knees. "Sally Acorn," he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, everyone gasped in astonishment, "will you marry me?"

Sally gasped. "Oh, Sonic. Yes, yes I will!" The chipmunk-squirrel clung to Sonic into a warm embrace and they both kissed. All eight friends cheered and applauded for the newly engaged couple.

Amy saw the whole thing and she's completely shocked.

"Sonic… why?" she said almost inaudibly. She felt her heart shattered into pieces like a broken glass. She was shedding tears of sorrow. Without ever looking back, the pink hedgehog, now in different shades of grey, turned away and ran, ran all the way home sobbing uncontrollably.

Back at her home, Amy hurriedly grabbed some wine bottles from her secret cellar and set them on her dining table. Bottle after bottle, she pours them into her glass and consumed them non-stop. She was trying her best to ease her pain away with alcohol, but it still persists.

Amy decided to rummage through her kitchen cabinets to search for something else to calm herself down. There, she found a couple of small plastic bottles of lithium pills.

On impulse, Amy struggled to get one of them opened until the cap came off, shook one pill out and insert it into her mouth. She took another glass and fills it up with tap water, sipped a mouthful, and then swallowed the pill down. Amy waited for the effect to happen: nothing, so she repeated the procedure.

After the second try, she still didn't feel anything yet. Amy returned to her table and continued drinking. As she drank, the sharp cramp in her stomach suddenly returned.

"AAHHH!" she shrieked as she set her glass down. She had her hand to her stomach. Moments later, Amy felt nauseous and ill.

Despite the little food she eats, she's been in her bathroom, vomiting in her toilet like every hour or so. She's completely oblivious to her condition; she doesn't know whether it's from all the alcohol she's been drinking or some sort of illness caused by her depression.

That's when she realized something shocking. After she got up from the toilet, Amy lifts up her shirt to examine her stomach; it has increased in size. She also noticed that she hasn't been menstruating for months.

"No," her voice broke in a hushed tone, "no, I can't be."

_Five weeks later._

Amy still hasn't left her house ever since she witnessed Sonic's proposal to Sally. She became thinner and thinner and her skin became pale. All over the kitchen floors, there were empty wine bottles everywhere. She still drank alcohol even though she's not allowed to. However, the female hedgehog didn't want the baby anyway. She already knew its father and there's no way for her to take care of it alone. Aside with that, she has been constantly taking more pills than ever; lithium, aspirins, and certain other anti-depressants, and still, they didn't help that much.

Day and night, Amy cannot stop thinking about Sonic. Truthfully, she still has feelings for him, she's still in love with him, but he abandoned her for her enemy for no reason. Amy tried to move on, but somehow she couldn't. She obviously couldn't find somebody else; every individual guy she knew has their own special someone: Shadow has Rouge, Silver has Blaze, Knuckles has Tikal, even her best friend Cream is taken by Tails.

In the middle of the night, Amy was in bed but she couldn't get any sleep at all. She had her bed-lamp on and was staring at her locket that Sonic has given to her long ago. Strangely, after the break-up, she still wears it around her neck. She opened the heart-shaped pendant and stared at the little message inside. Her tears ran down her cheeks and dripped onto the pendant's interior. Suddenly, she realized, she cannot take it any longer. Amy has thought of a plan to end it all.

Out in the cold and freezing night, it was snowing and Amy was wearing nothing but her nightgown and white boots. She walked all the way to Sonic's house while holding herself tightly for warmth. She reached her destination and entered the blue hedgehog's house; she knew the door would be unlocked because Sonic had a habit of forgetting to lock the doors at night. Amy walked up the stairs, went to his room, and there he was. Sonic was sleeping peacefully in bed with Sally next to him.

Carefully and quietly, she walked up to the nightstand next to Sonic and left a small envelope there. With tears flooding her jade eyes, Amy took one last look at her love life. She got closer to him, gently stroked his cheek, and whispered,

"Goodbye Sonic. I love you, forever."

She tried to reach in for her one last kiss, but Sonic, in his sleep, flipped to his other side and scooted towards Sally, cuddling her in his arms. Amy felt her fragile heart breaking again from the look of the about-to-be-married couple. She took a step back away, turned around, and left the room. She shut the door and then gazed down at her abdomen. She touched it with both hands.

"At least he's happy." She cried in a hushed tone and left the house.

Amy walked all the way to the Station Square Park out in the frigid temperature. She walked to the same spot from earlier where Sonic gave her locket. She hid herself behind the bushes to avoid being seen, kneeled down to the ground, and took out a razor sharp knife. She stared at the reflection on the blade as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic the Hedgehog. I loved you and I always will. Goodbye, my love" were the last words she ever said. Amy then held the knife up and met her demise.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

The next morning, Sonic woke up, stretching his arms out and yawned. He looked to his side and noticed that Sally's not in bed. He heard running water coming from the bathroom, indicating that Sally's in the shower. Sonic sighed as he lay back down on the mattress, put his arms behind his head, crossed his leg over the other, and stared at the ceiling. He may be happy that he's getting married to the princess of Knothole soon, but he kept having a feeling that something's missing in his life.

"Strange dream I had last night." he said to himself.

He closed his eyes for a minute so he can remember what he dreamt about. A vision he had of a familiar voice telling him, _"Goodbye, Sonic. I love you, forever"_, then its figure turned around and walked away into the mist. The blue hedgehog called, _"Wait, come back!"_, holding out his hand, but the figure vanished into thin air. Sonic wondered who that person was, and no, it cannot be his fiancée, but somebody else he knew, somebody whose heart belonged to him once. Then, it hit him.

He immediately opened his eyes and gasped, "Amy!"

Sonic quickly sat up on his bed. He looked at his nightstand to look at the time, and he noticed a little envelope sitting there. On the front, it's labeled "To Sonic" in a neat handwriting and in pink ink. He opened the envelope and unfolded the note inside. It's not just any note. It read:

_Dear Sonic,_

_How could you do this to me? How could you betray me and left me for Sally? I saw it all. I saw you dating her behind my back. I saw you proposed to her at the park. And all you did, you broke my heart. How could you be so heartless and cruel to me? I had faith in you and you caused me nothing but pain and misery. I hope you enjoy your new life with Sally, but please keep this in mind. I'll always love you, Sonic, I'll love you with all my heart out. But I cannot take the pain any longer. That's why I've decided to get rid of myself… for you. Don't worry, I'll be watching you for eternity. Goodbye, Sonic, and remember that I'll always have faith in you. I love you for life._

_Sincerely,_

_Amy Rose_

Sonic noticed the tear stains on the letter, possibly from Amy's. Regretfully, he held the note down. He closed his eyes to try to control his remorse, and then, he felt something else in the envelope. Sonic looked inside and gasped softly; he dug his fingers in and took out the locket by its chain. It's the exact same golden heart-shaped locket he gave to Amy. He opened the pendant and read the engraved cursive message: _"Sonic & Amy 4ever Love"_. He began to shed tears of guilt.

"What have I done…?" he whispered as he held the jewelry onto his palm.

Sonic just had to fall in love with two girls, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn. What he didn't know is that the two were enemies when they first met; they never got along with each other due to their differences. Amy grew up from being playful to being mature and always as herself; she never cared about her appearance that much. Sally on the other hand was raised as a spoiled little princess and always acted like a total sweetheart when she really isn't; she cared too much about her looks and that bothered Amy a lot.

The blue hedgehog met Sally ever since childhood and they had a great bonding together. As they grow older, their connection grew stronger. When Sally turned 17 (same age as Amy), she and Sonic became a couple. For the past two years… Sonic has been secretly dating both girls… at the same time.

He just had to become a two-timer and stood Amy up on their last date at the movie theatre just to be with Sally because he thought he loves her more. He just had to choose the brown chipmunk-squirrel over the pink hedgehog just because he finds her more attractive and outgoing than her. He just had to break up with the rose over the text message like a damn coward he were; he thought breaking up with Amy in person would make her go ballistic and kill him with her hammer. Now, Sonic just broke her heart which cost her life. What a jerk.

Later that day, Tails told Sonic that he and the guys planned a bachelor party for him, but he told him to cancel it without a reason. Then, he went out on a dinner date with Sally and he hadn't said a word which worried her. He couldn't tell her what had happened with Amy, he's afraid that she would be heartbroken as well. Sonic could've gone to Amy's house to at least stop her from performing a tragic mistake and apologize, but he didn't have the audacity to do so. Will he be too late? Will she seriously kill him? He doesn't know.

That evening, Sally was fast asleep, but Sonic couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about Amy all night long. He tossed, he turned, he shoved his pillow on top of his head, and still not a slumber.

3:00 am and the blue hero was still wide awake. All the guilt trapped inside of him is preventing him from dozing off. In fact, Sonic had an idea. He got out of bed, and quietly without waking up Sally, he put on this hoodie, his jeans, then his running shoes, and exit his house before dawn.

It was snowing, but not a lot, and Sonic was walking down the street with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He was going to head off to Amy's house, hoping that she might still be there before he's too late, but instead he decided to walk down to the Station Square Park. When he got there, he walked around the slush-covered pavement and stared at the dark shadowed scenery.

Suddenly, when he stopped by the bushes, Sonic noticed some weird crimson stains on the pavement. Frightened though curious, he wanted to know where its trail leads to. He followed where the stains were heading: under the bushes. He pushed the leaves out of the way and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Holy sh-!" he couldn't finished off; it was too shocking. Behind the bushes laid Amy Rose.

Sonic got closer to her lifeless body on the ground and held her in his arms. She's very pale, very thin, ice-cold, and blood soaked through her beautiful nightgown. Sonic inspected her; she had a bloody knife clutched in her hand, there is a deep wound through her heart and both of her wrists were deeply gashed. Panicking, he checked her pulse—nothing.

"Oh no, Amy!" He gasped to himself, "I gotta get help."

The hedgehog frantically picked up the no-longer-pink hedgehog bridal style and using his sonic-speed, he sprinted all the way to the nearby hospital before sunrise. Thankfully, he arrived to one where doctors were still on shift. Now, it's the waiting game for Sonic.

Hours passed by and it was already 7:00 am. Sonic has been sitting in the waiting room this whole time. His elbows rested on his lap and his palms were holding his head down. He stayed up all night, waiting for the doctors to come out and hopefully bring back some news. Just then, one of the doctors appeared.

"Mr. Hedgehog?" Sonic picked his head up.

"How is she?" he asked in a sad and tired tone.

"We did all the best we can, but," he paused, "I'm afraid she did not make it."

"What?" Sonic was devastated.

"Not only she lost a lot of blood, but she also lost her baby."

He was deeply shocked. "Baby?!" He stood up from his seat. "You mean she's pregnant?!" Sonic was distressed that Amy never told him that she's expecting. This made his guilt worse.

"Was pregnant." the doctor informed. "She already suffered a miscarriage right before she even came here. Due to the severe blood loss, we cannot save her or the baby in time. I'm sorry."

Sonic was about to breakdown. "Well, can I at least see her… one last time?"

"Of course." The doctor led Sonic to the ICU where Amy is.

As soon as they got to the doorway, Sonic gasped at what he saw on the bed. Amy is all covered in bandages soaked with blood, even the blanket covering her stomach and legs is stained with deep crimson. Sonic was completely speechless; he tried to control himself from sobbing.

"I'll leave you alone." The doctor said as he left.

Sonic, shakily, walked up to Amy and stood beside her. He carefully placed his hand on her cheek and had his face closer to hers. Despite that she's so lifeless and pale, she looked so beautiful to him.

"Amy," he began, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Sonic held her hand tightly to his. Both of her hands were wrapped in gauze from where she slit her wrists.

He continued. "What I've done is all wrong. I'm sorry that I cheated on you for Sally behind your back, I'm sorry that I broke your heart, and I'm sorry for breaking my promise to be with you forever. The truth is I love both you and Sally and I didn't know what came over me. When I received that letter from you, I realized I love you more than her. I should've stayed with you and I should've stopped you from this happening."

He paused and ran his other hand down to her abdomen; it's no longer enlarged from the baby bump. "You could've told me you were expecting, that way, I can be there for you to take care of… our baby. We would've made a good family, but now it's too late."

Sonic's tears ran down his cheeks. "Once again, Ames, I'm truly sorry if I caused you all this. I'll never leave you again, I promise. I love you, Amy Rose."

Sonic slowly brought his face closer and he gave her a final passionate kiss on the lips. After five seconds, he broke off. "Goodbye, Amy. I'll never forget you."

The doctor reappears into the ICU; Sonic let go of Amy's hand and stepped out to the doorway. The doctor walked to the hospital bed and Sonic took his one last look of Amy as he pulled the blanket up and covered her whole. The hero then left the ICU in tears, exited out the hospital, and took his time to stroll back home.

It took him nearly an hour and a half to get back home (he didn't bothered to run instead). Sally must've been worried about him for leaving the house in the middle of the night. However, he must tell her the truth. Outside of his front doorway, Sonic can hear someone, or some people, weeping inside the house. He opened the door, walked in, and saw eight friends sitting in his living room. The weeping he heard actually came from the four girls: Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and Rouge.

"Sonic, where were you?" Tails said, "Sally's out looking for you."

"I was out for an early morning errand." Sonic lied. "Most importantly, what are you all doing here?"

"We're here to tell you that Amy's been avoiding us lately, and we're all worried about her. We haven't seen her for months." Tails answered in concern.

"Yeah, we even searched her house just recently, and she's not there either. All we found are empty wine bottles all over the kitchen floor." Knuckles said, he had his arm around Tikal's back while she rested her head on his shoulder for comfort. "She must've been drinking."

"_Drinking? Oh, no…"_ Sonic thought in his head.

"While Blaze and I were searching in the bathroom," Silver began, "we found these lying around the floor." The grey hedgehog and the purple cat took out ten pill bottles out of a paper bag and piled them on the coffee table. Nine empty and only one with just a few left.

Sonic was wide-eyed in remorse. "What are those?" he asked.

"Anti-depressants, aspirins, and lithium. She must've been taking them quite frequently." Blaze said with a sad look as she examines one bottle.

Sonic became frantic in his mind. _"You really messed up, big time."_ His conscience told him.

"I can't believe Amy would go this far." Cream laments.

"I never knew she would hide some sort of compulsion away from us." Blaze said.

"Poor Amy…" Tikal whimpered.

"_Now you've done it."_ said Sonic's conscience. _"ADMIT IT, NOW!"_

Sonic had his hands on his temples and groaning in pain. He kneels to the floor; all the guilt is killing him in the inside. Everyone glanced at him.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Tails asked.

Finally, he blurted out, "Alright, it was me! Amy's gone because of me!" All eight are shocked, wide-eyed.

"What are you saying?" Silver asked.

Sonic was coming clean. He told everyone how it all happened from the very beginning. He even included the letter he received from Amy… and her suicide. He was responsible for her death.

"YOU WHAT?!" was all they said. Everyone's completely adamant at the so-called hero.

"I'm so sorry, guys. It's my entire fault. I—I just—I just don't—." Sonic quivered in sadness and regret.

Cream stood up. "You jerk! I just lost my best friend because of you!" she screamed in tears.

Then Blaze stepped up to him, "How could you be so damn unfaithful and heartless?!" she gave Sonic a quick shove in anger. "Do you even know what she went through?! With all that pain and such?!" the purple cat exclaimed with her breaking voice.

"Sonic, you fucking bastard!" Knuckles yelled out, he had the urge to punch him against the wall with his spiked boxing gloves.

Sonic took a step back from the angry group. Suddenly, Sally appeared through the front doorway.

"Sonic, there you are," she walked up to him and held his hand, "I've been looking everywhere for you. I've been worried sick." Sally looked at the group. "Wait, what's going on here?"

Rouge stepped up to her. "Sally, your fiancé here has caused tragedy among us!" the bat was entirely devastated.

Silver pointed at Sonic in rage, "He just killed one of our friends!"

"Not to mention the pain he has brought to her AND all of us!" Tikal sobbed in resentment and sorrow.

"That Faker's nothing but an asshole!" Shadow said scornfully.

Sally was shocked. "Sonic, is this true?" she asked in fear.

Sonic broke down in anguish. "Yes, yes it's true, Sally. And there's more to it." He took a deep breath. "We lost not one, but two lives. I found out that Amy was pregnant when I took her to the hospital… and her child may be mines."

Sally was outraged. "WHAT?!" she furiously pushed Sonic away from her. "Sonic, how could you?!" she was holding a grudge.

"Sally—"

"You had somebody knocked up and you kept that away from me?!"

"You don't understand! I—"

"Oh, I understand alright. I understand you're a complete cheating bastard!"

"Sally, please forgive me." Sonic begged.

Sally was disgusted; she gave him a swift smack across his face. "We're done, Sonic! For good! Here," she angrily yanked the engagement ring off her finger and tossed it to the floor, "take your damn ring back, the wedding's off! I never want to see you again." The chipmunk-squirrel then left the house in disbelief.

Sonic had his hand on his cheek where Sally painfully smacked him. He turned back at the gang. He has never seen them this outraged before.

"Come on, guys," said Rouge, "let's go." She, followed by Tikal, Cream, and Blaze, walked out.

"Wait—" Sonic tried to call them back, but they were already gone.

The four guys were scolding at him.

"You know, I always thought you're a hero full of loyalty and faith, but I guess I was wrong." said Silver, "You are a pathetic son of a bitch."

The grey hedgehog made towards his exit with the onyx and crimson hedgehog behind him.

"You have a lot to think about, Faker." Shadow said disappointedly while leaving, "You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit."

Sonic was on his knees, having a breakdown. He realizes that the red echidna and the yellow-orange two-tailed fox were about to leave as well.

"Guys, wait!" Knuckles and Tails turned around. "Please, you two can't leave me. You're my teammates, remember? Team Sonic?" Sonic pleaded once again.

"Yeah, not anymore. We would never team up with a cold-hearted bastard like you. Team Sonic is done." said Knuckles, and then he was gone.

"Tails, please. I promise I can change everything. You're my best friend!" the hedgehog was tearing.

"Was your best friend." Tails emphasized sternly. "Don't bother to change. I actually agree with the others, you are not the loyal, warm-hearted hero and friend I know anymore. Goodbye, Sonic." he slammed the door shut and walked away with the others.

Now, Sonic the Hedgehog was all alone. He lost his fiancée, he lost all of his friends, and most importantly, he lost the rose he once loved. He was sobbing to the floor. Sonic picked up the ring that Sally returned and held it into his fist. All he felt was nothing but guilt, shame, and anger. Just like Amy, he's in shades of grey.

An hour later, Sonic was in his bathroom wearing only his A-shirt and shorts. He put the ring back into its box and constricted Amy's locket around his wrist. He was splashing water from the sink to his face and was breathing heavily.

When he was done, Sonic shut off the water and looked up at the bathroom mirror, his face all drenched from sweat, tears, and sink water. He doesn't see himself as the hero of Mobius anymore, instead he sees himself as what the others has called him: unfaithful, cruel, cold-hearted, pathetic, heart-breaking jerk; and they were right.

The former blue hero stares at himself in the mirror in complete rage. As a dark aura forms all over his body, he clenched his fists and he was viciously snarling.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" he screeched to his reflection.

Instinctively, Sonic pounds the mirror with both fists, shattering it into pieces. He hysterically screamed in pain while the shards cuts through his bare hands and blood appeared, dripping into the sink. He cringes and breathes heavily. When looking at his wounds, Sonic stares at the locket on his wrist; it stained with blood but it was still in one piece. He opened it, looked at the message inside one last time, until he came up with a drastic scheme.

Despite his fear of water and drowning, Sonic fills the bathtub up to its brim, took out a kitchen knife, and steps into the tub. Tearfully, Sonic takes his time to think about his friends for the last time, especially Sally.

"I'm sorry for what I've become, I should've known better. I promise you all that Sonic the Jerk will be no more." he said to himself.

He took his blade and placed it on his wrist. Finally, he had his last thought of the heartbroken pink hedgehog and her unborn baby.

"Amy Rose… I'm coming for you" were his final words. He securely shut his eyes and ran the knife through his fragile wrists. Blood was spewing out under the bathwater, turning from clear to crimson. As Sonic grew weaker and weaker from the blood loss, he carefully slides down into the bloody water, drowned himself, and with the locket still attached around his wrist, he met his death.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Where am I?" Sonic wondered as he has awakened into a mysterious place.

He opened his eyes and looked around. All he can see were bright sun rays and bluish-grey skies. When he sat up, he glanced at his wrists; they have mysteriously healed.

"How did that happened?" he whispered in confusion. Although, Amy's locket is still constricted around his wrist.

Sonic put his hands down and gazed around some more, but no one seems to be in sight.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called in an echo.

He glimpsed down, and unbelievably, he noticed he's on top of clouds. He gasped.

"Oh my—is this for real?"

Sonic looked below the clouds and he could see his house. He got up and floated down, phased through the roof and perked his head through the ceiling like a wandering ghost. Surprisingly, Sonic can see his body in the bathtub filled with bloody water; he can see that he was still holding the blade in his hand and both of his wrists were slashed. His eyes widen in bewilderment and the sight of it is sickening him.

"Oh, shit," he whispered.

He quickly drifted himself back on the clouds and sat down.

"It's true, I'm really gone…" he thought.

Sonic was completely astonished when he noticed he's no longer living in Mobius but… in heaven. At first, he felt depressed that he left his ex-fiancée and everyone else. However, Sonic remembered why he took his own life away. That is to be with Amy Rose.

He stood up and started walking around, searching for his rose.

"Amy! Amy!" his voice echoed. "Amy, where are you?!" He continued his search for the next few minutes.

Suddenly, Sonic heard a baby crying in distance. He decided to follow the sound of the baby's cry. He kept on walking as it got louder, meaning he's getting closer. Seconds later, he made it.

There he saw somebody else, kneeling on the clouds, her back turned, and cradling an infant into her arms. She was trying to hush her baby quietly to stop it from crying. Her voice is like a soft siren song.

"Shh… it's ok. Mommy's here, mommy's not going anywhere." she said in a hushed tone. Then, her beautiful voice broke into sadness. "I know daddy's not here, but don't worry, I'll never leave you out of my sight. And I am so sorry for all the things I've done while I was having you and nearly lost you. I swear; I will always take good care of you. I promise. Mommy loves you, my dear."

The baby stopped crying and started cooing.

At that moment, Sonic recognized the mother's voice. He strolled closer to her and touched her shoulder.

"Amy…?"

She turned around to face Sonic and her jade green eyes sparkled. She was still wearing the same ivory nightgown and boots from when she died; the only difference is that there were no bloodstains soaking through its delicate fabric. Also, just like Sonic, the wound in her heart and her gashed wrists had mysteriously healed.

"Sonic…?" the pink hedgehog said.

Sonic let out a warm smile and hugged her in her embrace.

"Amy, it is you," he let out tears of joy, "I've come for you."

"How?" she asked.

"I've decided to put myself to an end just to be with you," Sonic answered, "I've lost all of our friends, especially Sally. They say that I was not the hedgehog they know anymore because of what I've done to you. When I heard about your… you know, I then realized that I love you more than ever."

Amy smiled, even though she had sorrow in her eyes. She cuddled him back, carefully holding onto her baby between her and Sonic.

"Amy. I'm so sorry if I put you through all this. I promise that it'll never happen again. Ames, please forgive me." he purrs on her neck and shoulder.

Amy let go of the embrace. "It's ok, Sonic. I forgive you. But what about Sally?"

"She doesn't want to see me again; in fact, she called off the engagement. I told her… about you… and the rest is history." Sonic was about to cry, but Amy carefully wiped the tears off his eyes with her forefinger. He continued. "I'd rather be with you, so here I am." His smile returns.

Amy was shedding tears of joy. "Sonic?"

"Yes?"

She showed him her infant cradled in her arms. It is a light purple hedgehog with Sonic's emerald eyes and wrapped in an ivory baby blanket. "Meet your new daughter, Lavender."

Sonic gasped at her sight. "She's so beautiful." he said happily in a quiet tone. He gently took baby Lavender from Amy's arms to his.

"Hey, there," he whispered, "I'm your new daddy."

Lavender's eyes sparkled as she babbled in joy. Amy cuddled Sonic as if they're a new family.

"By the way, Ames," Sonic unclasped and loosens the locket from his wrist and hands it to Amy. "I want to give this back to you."

She took it. "Oh, Sonic," she said, "but I have a better place for it." Amy gazed down at Lavender and clasped the locket around her neck. The look of it stunned her. "Beautiful. That way, she'll know how much her parents love each other."

"Great idea, Ames." Sonic was pleased.

Amy held Sonic in her embrace again. "I really missed you so much. I don't ever want to lose you again."

"Me neither." he replied.

The pink and blue hedgehogs pulled closer to each other for a passionate kiss. They broke off after three seconds.

"I love you" said Sonic.

"I love you, too" said Amy.

They both smiled and looked down at Lavender in their arms as she coos in happiness. They kept each other close and started their new lives as a family up in heaven.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All characters (except Lavender) is copyrighted to SEGA.**


End file.
